


Hey, where's the cream filling?

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Egon was in his much needed afternoon break. He was barely aware he was being watched by two very curious people.





	Hey, where's the cream filling?

Egon was in his much needed afternoon break. After spending the whole morning repairing the damaged equipment from the excruciating, demanding and difficult bust the night before - it resulted in two broken packs and traps - he still had to go out to buy parts to replace the damaged ones. The others had gone to another bust and he stayed in, working.  
It was past three o'clock when he had finally finished fixing the equipment (and giving it a boost). He went to the kitchen, opened the cabinet and got the ground coffee.  
He was barely aware he was being watched by two very curious people.  
One of them was sitting on the sofa, waiting for one of his friends.   
The other one was by the window, getting a bit of sunlight.  
He made the coffee and opened the cabinet, looking for something to eat. "Ah!" he exclaimed, seeing something which appealed to him.  
It was a box of Hostess' Twinkies.   
Twinkies were one of his favorite treats. He knew it was pure sugar, but he didn't care much. People had vices. Ray, Peter and Winston smoked like chimneys. He ate lots of treats.   
He carefully opened a package and looked at the sponge cake with much interest. In fact, he was salivating.   
So were the two people watching him, basically.  
He took a bite out of the cake and closed his eyes, moaning softly.   
It had been a while since he had eaten his last Twinkie and he was really hungry.  
The two people observing him had their jaws on the floor. It was becoming more and more interesting.  
Egon took another bite out of the baked good, humming as he chewed on it.  
One of the people watching him exhaled loud, the other lifted the left eyebrow.  
He put the last piece in his mouth and took a sip of his coffee.  
He was still being observed and now they were uneasy just from watching him.  
He opened another package and broke the little cake with his hand.  
He got his fingers dirty with filling, so he licked them clean.  
The two people watching him moaned in a low voice.   
He ate the next Twinkie as if it was the last thing he'd eat. He took big bites, closing his eyes, reveling in the vanilla taste.  
It was, as incredible as it seemed, one of the sexiest things his watchers had seen in their lives.  
He took the last sip of his coffee and put the mug in the sink.   
He was heading downstairs when he saw the person on the couch.  
"Oh! Hello, Dana, I didn't see you there."  
"Uhh... hi!"  
"I'm sorry, would you like some coffee?" he pointed to the coffee machine.  
"N-No, thanks."  
"Are you ok? You're... blushing."  
"Yes! Yes, I am!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh-huh..." she practically moaned.  
"Huh. All right. Uh... I'm sure Peter and the guys won't be long."  
"Thanks, Egon..." she gave him a sly smile.  
He frowned, confused.   
Getting down the stairs, he saw Janine by the window.  
"Hey, Janine. I'm done, you can take a snack break now."  
"I'm done too..."  
"What?"  
"Uh... nothing! Thanks, Egon..." She gave him a smile which was very similar to Dana's.   
He frowned again, going down the stairs slowly, thinking about what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think that Twinkie scene is kinda hot! =P


End file.
